The Aquisition of a Ship, The Gypsy's Caravan Sets Sail! Part 1
Adventure. That is the word that now soars through the minds of each of the four pirates as they make their way to the great harbour town, Rosary Gate. Guided by the old man Tetsuo, each one of these four pirates dreams of being able to take to sea on board a maginificent ship as a proper pirate crew. After walking a long distance our four adventurious pirates and the plucky old man have finally come within viewing range of the great city and harbour town, Rosary Gate. They stand at the top of a large hill and look down on the city. Tetsuo: '''Well here we are, Rosary Gate. '''Charlie: '''Wow it's amazing! ''The view they can see is spectacular, the first thing they see is a giant a giant rock formation in the shape of a Torii. It stands high above all else in their view it even appears to be standing at a height taller than the hill they are standing on. It seems to be so tall that it touches the clouds themselves at it's peak. The colour of this great gate of rock is close to that of a rose, and their is no doubt in their minds that this giant gate is the reason for the cities name. Beyond the gate they can see where the city itself lies, it is a fairly large looking city with the most significant thing about it being a large port that spans the entire length of the city. Our heroes now make their way down the hill and through the giant Torii gate. '' '''Bella: '''This place is truly amazing! Is this gate a compleltley natural occurance? '''Tetsuo: '''People say's natural but noone knows how old it really is. All we know is that it's been around since before people were recorded coming here, so most people presume it's natural. But I dunno, the way it's formed it just doesn't feel natural ya know? '''Bella: '''Yeah, I think I know what you mean. ''Our heroes now enter the city, Tetsuo smiles as he looks to the right of him. He is looking at a larger and more modern version of the restaurant that once stood in his home town. A tear is produced in his right eye. '' '''Tetsuo: '''Well heres my stop, I wish you all luck on you're travels. Please take care all of you and I hope you find the ship you need. ''Tetsuo begins to walk off. '' '''Cooker: '''Hey Tetsuo! ''Tetsuo turns around. '' '''Cooker: *''Smiling*'' Good luck to you, I hope you carry on Ochi-Sensei's legacy. Tetsuo: 'Hehe, I'll try my best old friend. See ya around. ''Tetsuo begins walking off once more. '' '''Charlie: '''See ya later old geezer! '''Takeshi: '''Thanks again for all the sake! ''All four of them begin to wave at Tetsuo and he puts his hand up to give them the same gesture. The crew watched as Tetsuo walked up to the restaurant, he was greeted and embraced by a young man and then walked inside. '' '''Takeshi: '''So what do we do now? '''Charlie: '''We head to the port! We're gonna go buy a ship! '''Everyone: '''Yosh! ''They then started to head off towards the harbour, hidden around a corner however eyes were watching them. '' '????: 'Hey boss isn't that that giant who has been causing trouble in the countryside for ages? '????: 'It most certainly is boy, and it just so happens that he has a sizeable bounty on him. *Smiling menacing* Now I'm sure he doesn't want that bounty on his head, and we're more than happy enough the ablige him aren't we boys? '????: 'Yes sir! ''Meanwhile the crew was now making their way to the port, Bella was counting the money that they had left from Takeshi's sake buying spree. '''Bella: '''Hey Takeshi.... '''Takeshi: '''Yeah? '''Bella: '''You know how there was 100'000'000 beri's in this bag? '''Takeshi: '''Yeah? '''Bella: '''Now there is only 81'000'000 beri's left! ''They both paused for a moment, Bella was angrily facing Takeshi and Takeshi lazily had his eyes turned towards her and nothing else. '' '''Takeshi:............. *''Looking away from Bella*......... So? '''Bella: '*''Angry Anime expression* SO?! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE'VE SPENT 29'000'000 BERIS! WITH ALL THE DAMN SAKE YOU'VE BEEN BUYING! '''Takeshi: '''Well what do you want me to do about it? I can't make the money reappear again can I? '''Bella: '''Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr....... DAMN YOU! YOU BAKA! ''Bella then smacks Takeshi repeatedly until Takeshi was left with bruises and bumps all over his head and face. '' '''Takeshi: '''Sowwy, Bewwa...... '''Bella: '''You better be! If we don't have enough money to buy a ship you're in for more! ''As this went on Cooker began talking to Charlie. '' '''Cooker: '''Tell me Charlie-san, does this happen often? '''Charlie: '''Hell yeah this happens often, if it didn't we wouldn't have much fun would we? Hehe. '''Cooker: *Smiling* I suppose not, De Ha Ha! ''Meanwhile at the side lines, in the back allys eyes are watching our heroes. '' '????: '''Boss! Take a look, that giant from the countryside is here! '''Boss: Hmmmmm? I see he is, good spot boy and it looks like he has friends. Any of you bozo's know who they are? ????: 'Hang on..... ''The henchman flicks through a large book filled with wanted posters of pirates and other criminals. '????: '''Here they are! The two guys are Leo D. Charlie and Takeshi Watanabe, two guys from Red Haired Shanks' crew and their both worth 75'000'000. And the girl is Bella Sparrow, she's wanted alive for 30'000'000. '''Boss: '''I see, hehe what a treat to find in this city. Tail them for abit, we don't wanna cause a ruckus in the middle of the day. ''Meanwhile as these lowlifes watched our heroes, Charlie and the others began to move off towards the harbour as they did more eyes watched them from the crowds. '' '????: 'Hey isn't that that giant from the countryside?! What the hell is he doing here?! '????: 'Damn you're right! And he's with some people by the looks of it. They look like they're headed to the harbour... I'll tail them for now, you go back to the base and report this to the captain! '????: '''Right! ''The two men seperated and now our heroes were being followed by two different entities, but they were blissfully unaware of any danger. They were far to excited by their thoughts of their new ship. '' '''Charlie: '''Hehe I can barely hold back my urge to run to the harbour! This ship is gonna be awesome! It's gonna have a crows nest, and a gym, and a dining hall, and a..... '''Bella: '''You're such a child Charlie..... '''Charlie: '''Am not! *''He sticks his tounge out at her* ''Now lets see what was about to say.... Oh yeah! And a flamethrower! And a..... ''Bella and Takeshi rose their voices and shouted at Charlie. Bella sound angry where as Takeshi sounded like he was in awe, his eyes sparkeld with the tsugoi tone to them. '' '''Bella and Takeshi: '''A flamethrower?! ''Bella bumps Charlie on the back of the head. And then looks to Takeshi. '' '''Bella: '''And what're you so happy about?! ''She then smacks Takeshi on the head, leaving them both with large bumps. '' '''Bella: '''Stop listing things off about what you think this ship will have! We're buying whatever we can afford!...... ''She then looks away innocently and places her finger on her chin. '' '''Bella: '''So long as it has a royal bath.... '''Charlie and Takeshi: '''NOW WHOSE BEING CHILDISH?! '''Cooker: '''DeHaHa! You guys are so much fun but..... ''Cooker smashes both Charlie and Takeshi on the head and then looks evily at both of them and Bella. '' '''Cooker: '''The only thing we're requesting for this ship is that it's big enough for me and has a state of the art kitchen!.... '''Charlie, Takeshi and Bella: ''*All with scared eyes and comedy tears pouring from their eyes* Yes Cooker..... ''The four continued on their way to the harbour, after half an hour of walking they finnally made it there. They looked upon a brilliant sight, the harbour was huge spanning in one giant line that was so long it seemed to follow the curviture of the world. Ships of all sizes, shapes and designs were dotted all over it. Massive shipyards made up the majority of the harbour. And then beyond the harbour the shining , glittering and vividly blue sea, the sun shone on the sea like a brilliant gemstone. It was a beautiful and tranquil, one of those sites that could even make the most experiences of sailors forget how perilous the sea can be. '' '''Charlie: '''Wow what a view... And soon... We'll be out there as a proper crew on a proper ship for the first time. ''He smirked as he admired the view, he was almost in a trance. Both him and Takeshi were fixated by the view, Bella and Cooker didn't understand why they were so transfixed. They knew the view was beautiful but they didn't understand why Charlie and Takeshi were so hypnotised by it. Ofcourse they wouldn't, the feeling Charlie and Takeshi had could only be gained by people that had speant most of their lives at sea. For them, they had speant 9 years out there with Shanks having so many adventures and getting so much stronger. The sea was their lives, and now the two finnaly had the chance to sail it with their own identity, as thieir own crew, as true men of the sea. '' '''Cooker: '''Ummmmm Guys?... '''Bella: '''Oi! Idiot captain and moronic first mate! You can't just stand there all day, we need to go buy a ship so that we can go out there. ''Both Charlie and Takeshi beat their fists onto their other hand. '' '''Charlie and Takeshi: '''Oh thats right! ''They then both run off down the length of the harbour. '' '''Charlie and Takeshi: '''LETS GET OUR SHIP!! ''Bella sighs, she looks up to Cooker and jingles her bag of money. '' '''Bella: '''The idiots forgot that I'm the one with the money... We should probably get after them.... '''Cooker: '''Right..... ''They begin following the dust trail left behind by the now long out of sight idiots, Charlie and Takeshi. Meanwhile over with the two idiots they were darting around every stand and yard on the harbour looking for anything remotley ship like. Charlie then spotted a giant galleon, it was huge the biggest ship he'd ever seen and he had seen his fair share of ships. As he inspected the ship a man darted next to him, he was wearing a bright blue suit, his hair was jet black and slicked back with a little kiss curl on his forehead. He had a massive grin on his face, and his teeth sparkled as the sune shined upon them. The man was holding his bracers and had his chest puffed out, he then drew back his hair with his hand in an attempt to get rid of his kiss curl. Once he released his hand from his head the kiss curl flung back into place on his forehead. He continued to pull his hair back periodically as he took a step towards Charlie and spoke to him. '' '????: 'Good afternoon sir! Ah I see you're interested in this fine vessel! She's the finest in these waters, a galleon that no other ship can match! No ship matches her luxury and only naval warships surpass her fire power! ''The man then slings his arm around Charlie and pulls him onto the ship to begin an abrupt tour of the ship. But he stops before they take their first step onto the ship. '' '????: 'Oh I almost forgot! My name is Slick, Slick Johnson. And I am the man all people go to for their ship buying needs! But enough of that onto the tour! ''He drags Charlie onto the deck of the ship, it is incredibly shiney as if it had been waxed clean 15 times before the day had begun. '' '''Slick: '''The first thing that all sea goers must have is a good deck and this galleon has one fine deck! ''He crouches down and plants his face against the wood of the deck, he then begins to rub the deck with his hand and eventually he does the same with his face. '' '''Slick: '''This ship just oozes luxury right from the get go doesn't it? You can just feel the smoothness can't you! '''Charlie: '''Yeah I guess so..... ''Slick then grabs Charlie by the arm and pulls him down so that his face also touches the deck. '' '''Slick: '''See! Smooth as a babies bottom right? ''Charlie looked at him with his cheek pushed up against his face and an awkward smile on his face. '' '''Charlie: '''Yeah it's.... really smooth..... ''Slick then stands up and begins to run toward the captain's cabin of the galleon, Charlie not having time to stand and being partly dumb struck and confused by the whole thing is being dragged along the deck. Slick then took Charlie down some stairs with Charlie banging his head against each one as he was still being dragged. '' '''Charlie: '''Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow.ow,ow..... ''The banging then stopped as Slick brought Charlie into the Kitchen. It was incredibly large, bigger than most ships. It contained so many areas useful for cooking, preparing areas, ovens, sinks and so many storage cuboards. '' '''Charlie: '''Oh wow! Cooker will love this place! '''Slick: '''I have no idea who that is but he most certainly will! ''He then grabs Charlie by the arm again. And drags him along through the kitchen at full pace to the next destination on the tour. This time Charlie isn't just being dragged through the air cluelessly, his feet are still on the ground and he runs with Slick. They then stop as they come into a massive bathing room, everything was detailed with extroadinary trimmings of gold and diamond. The bath itself was huge spanning the width of the entire room, which was large enough to fit a ship inside of it, the bath had a massive wall that went from floor to cieling to seperate a male section and a female section. '' '''Slick: '''Here is our bath, it uses the same marble that is used in the royal baths at the palace in Alabasta. It is a bath fit for royalty. '''Charlie: '''A royal bath?... ''Charlie clicks his fingers. 'Charlie: '''Bella said she'd love something like this! '''Slick: '''It gets better! ''Slick zips over towards one of the walls, he places his hand on what appears to be a lever. He pulls it down and the room begins to shake. Charlie watched as the wall is lifted upwards and the floor of the bath went downwards. Once everything stopped moving the two baths that had been there convergred into one tub. '' '''Slick: '''As you can see here, one pull of a lever and the two baths become one, converging together to become a swimming pool. And to stop it from transforming whilst people are having a bath, there are pressure plates in the floor that stop it from transforming when people are inside it. '''Charlie: '''Wow this ship is great! ''Charlie's eyes began to sparkle, he was amazed by this ship it looked like just the ship everyone was looking for. '' '''Slick: '''Alright then! Onto the next part of the tour! ''He goes to grab Charlie by the arm and began to run but this time Charlie had started running with him and didn't need to be pulled along. He was pumped, this ship was the most amazing he had ever seen. They then stopped when they came to a massive hall it was decorated with incredibly bueatiful works of art and rare artifacts, it also had suits of armour standing as empty gaurds all along the wall as well as a huge array of beautifully crafted weaponry. In the center of the hall was a massive ring made of one large white circle and another smaller white circle within the large one. '' '''Slick: '''And here is the Hall, it is decorated with famous pieces of art and rare artifacts from all over the world. As well as some of the best made suits of armour and weapons from the best Blacksmith in town. Now my good sir you may be thinking why did I just call it "The Hall" and not the "The Training/Battle Hall" well there is a reason for that. ''He zips over to a large button on one of the walls. He places his finger on it and presses. '' '''Slick: '''For with one push of a button, the Hall converts from a training hall inton a dining hall and vice versa! It is a multi purpose hall! ''The entire room sparked into life, the floor shook as did the ceiling. Out from the floor a massive table spanning accross the length of the room appeared and from the ceiling a massive and grand chandilier descended. It's presence alone lit up the room and once it's lights burned into action the entire room lit up with a golden glow. '' '''Charlie: '''Oh wow! This place is awesome! '''Slick: '''Indeed it is! This ship is so great, I'd go so far as saying this is the greatest ship in the world! And my dear friend it gets even better for I have only shown you a small part of this ship! I would continue the tour but I am a busy man and have many more customers. But I do believe you have made your descision and wish to purchase this fine vessel yes? '''Charlie: '''Damn straight I wanna purchase this vessel! How much is it?! ''Charlie's voice was filled with excitement and intrigue, his eyes glittered as giant gold stars and the smile on his face was filled with so much happiness and joy it was as if his face was the pure essence of the happiest and most naive child as he opens his Christmas presents. '' '''Slick: '''Ah good sir! That will be 10 billion beris. ''Slick placed his palm out infront of Charlie, on his face was the smugest and yet proudest of looks. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows raised and he had a massive grin on his face that even a sheeplsh lion would be proud of. Charlie on the other hand, his jaw had dropped. His eyes had gone blank, as if all the fun had been sucked out from him by some fun taking vaccume. '' '''Charlie: '''H-H-H-H-H-How much? '''Slick: '''1 billion beris, will that be cash or cheque? '''Charlie: '''I.... I...... Theres.... No.... W-Way.... I could ever pay that much..... '''Slick: '''Excuse me? What did you just say? ''The smug and proud smile that Slick had on his face completly vanished within miliseconds, being replaced with a massive frown that seemed like a massive chasm of darkness. 'Slick: '''You..... You.... YOU CANNOT PAY THAT MUCH?! ''To be continued. Category:Created by TheMediaJudge Category:Technicolour Pirates Category:Stories